My Two Ada's
by DeathbyFurbies1
Summary: I've been a fan of Resident Evil from back in the day, and the character of Ada Wong had always intrigue me, after playing Resident Evil 6 and learning about Carla, I decided to make a story based on these two characters. In this story they are twins and you'll notice the tie in to some familiar places from the RE Game series mainly RE2,4, and 6, also this fic is a little more MA
1. Chapter 1

My Two Ada's

The Twisted Tale of Two Sisters Ada Wong and Carla Radames

Disclaimer: The characters mentioned in this fic are the property of Capcom, Ada and Carla are trademarked characters from the Resident Evil video game series

Note: This is a fictional story

Chapter One

The year was 1972, and at the Central City Hospital located in Hong Kong, Mr and Mrs. Wong where anticipating the birth of their daughter, Ada. After nine grueling hours of labor Mrs. Wong gave birth to a healthy beautiful girl, which they named Ada she weighed 6 pounds 7 ounces, but what Mrs. Wong wasn't expecting was that she would be having another child. She went through the labor pains again and this time another girl was born, Carla. Also 6 pounds and 7 ounces.

The two Wong girls were taking to the nursery, wrapped up in blankets one in pink Ada, and Carla in blue. The Wong's had only the ability to keep one of the girls, they had a decision to make and it was a hard one too. Both of these girls were very cute but then they made their choice, Ada. So what of Carla? Well Carla was sent to a foster home after staying at the Hospital until they were ready to transfer her. Eventually a Latin family adopted Carla, the Radames, to them Carla was a little Angel sent from heaven.

Ada was given the best education in China, she was an honor student with exceptional skills in Math and the Sciences, For a girl to exceed the expectations of everyone in China she was sent to America, where she continued to excel in the Math and Sciences naturally, she was top of her class. She even graduated _sumi clumedi_, and was the class's valedictorian, at graduation. Even her parents moved from China to support their daughter in America, Ada continued to farther her education at college, one day she'd put her education to good use, but around the time of graduation from college she interned with this huge pharmaceutical corporation know as Umbrella Inc. Everything appeared normal on the surface, but even Ada wasn't aware that Umbrella had bio engineered creatures that they were studying for viral research, there was places that she wasn't allowed into, like the laboratories, where the creatures were.

Her curiosity got the better of her and one night she snuck into the facility and went into one of restricted laboratories, she gasp when she saw these horrible creatures, they were mutated there brains exposed, they mostly looked human with some differences, for example they had long claws three of them one each hand and wicked tongues, the name of the specimen said "Licker-Sigma" they revolted young ms Wong so much she vomited, she ran out of that lab and right into Dr. Birkin, he was a little older than her maybe in his early 30's, he had blondish hair and like all the scientists at Umbrella he wore the signature Lab coat with his name on it. He was impressed that Ada had snuck in after hours, he thought that everyone but him, had left for the night, even his wife Annette who was nine months pregnant with their daughter had left and was waiting for him at home. He scolded poor Ada:

"Ms. Wong was it, you know that your not allowed in these labs, there is a good reason, but now that you know the truth, you'll have to keep it a secret, and I have an idea my dear, since you appear to be rather good at sneaking around in places your not suppose to be I have a job for you, Umbrella is in need of a spy, one who can move in the shadows undetected and can retrieve our samples, you'd be rather foolish to turn it down, you'll be well compensated of course, I'll see to it that you work for me, I'm being transferred to Raccoon City in a few months, there is one of the largest laboratories in the world there where I can continue my research and raise my family, I'll do all the paperwork to get you transferred as well, I'll call it a "Special" Project, you will report only to me of course, you can start tomorrow"

"Alright, it's a deal Dr. Birkin, thank you so much for this generous opportunity, I'll make sure not to let you down" Ada responded

So that was it from that point on in her life Ada Wong became the super spy for Umbrella Inc. and she made good on her promise she reported directly to Dr. Birkin and even grew to like him he was a brilliant scientist indeed he taught Ada a lot about Viral Research she even got to hold baby Sherry a couple times when Annette brought her in, Ada disliked Annette and she could tell that the feeling was mutual. However that Birkin girl was just so damn cute. Ada liked Raccoon City, her life was perfect that was until that day September 22nd, 1998, the day when everything went straight to hell. However there was some good that came of that fateful day because that was the day that she met Leon S. Kennedy a rookie police officer and quite the catch too. He was young and brash and the only surviving police officer that was except that slime ball Chief Brian Irons (who also worked for Umbrella).

While in the Parking Garage of the R.P.D prescient...

Ada was trying to find a way into the sewers to get into the Chemical Planet, she had heard that it was behind a door blocked by a parked car she spotted it and when she heard the door open behind her she panicked and she took aim and fired her shot missed the young cop that was standing there he spoke:

"Now hold on what was that for?"

Ada was embarrassed he was rather attractive she had to apologize

"Oh I'm terribly sorry about that, when I saw your uniform I thought you were just another Zombie"

Ada said

"Ok, well I'm not, so what are doing here, this place isn't safe" The cop said

Man does he do everything by the book, Ada thought, she had to respond she thought of a lie

"I'm looking for my boyfriend, I heard that he was here somewhere,his name is John he's a researcher with Umbrella and he's probably at the Chemical Planet, and I'm Ada, Ada Wong" Ada said

"I'll help you look for him, if you want, I'm officer Kennedy, Leon Kennedy, it's nice to meet you Ada" Leon said

"OK, there's an entrance to the sewers near here, but I heard that there's a car blocking the entrance, could you help me move it, pretty please" Ada begged

"Sure thing be happy to help" Leon said

With that Leon helped Ada move the car and then they went through the door and then Ada thanked Leon for his help and ran on ahead she needed to find the entrance fast, Leon was sweet to accompany her but he was only slowing her down, Ada always worked best alone, then she heard a scream not to far from where they were.

"Get, Get the fuck away, what are doing, someone help" a man voice said

"A survivor maybe? I have to check it out, it's my Job after all" Leon said heading toward the cells Ada followed

"Right, but it maybe too late" Ada replied

A man had somehow locked himself in a jail cell a Giant creature had tried to attack him it had one large eye on it's arm and a massive claw on that arm he was wearing what appeared to be a lab coat or the tattered remains of one anyway, his back was to Leon and Ada but Ada knew already who that was or rather who he use to be. It was a mutated Dr. Birkin but the question was what had happened to him. Birkin growled a horrible roar he was going to finish the guy off, but stopped when Leon and Ada took turns firing at him, Bullets only seemed to piss him off, he decided not to pursue them any farther he sliced the man with his claw and then he ripped a hole into the side of the building and walked through it. The man collapsed he was badly wounded claw marks all over his body he had a piece of paper clenched in his fist, Leon spoke to man

"Just what in fuck was that, I mean holy shit that thing, you know something so spill it, who are you and what do you know"

The man could barely speak but he said

"My name is Ben, I was a reporter and I found the truth about the Conspiracy here, Not sure why that creature was after me, I thought that be locking myself in the cell I'd be safe, man was I ever wrong, Bitter Irony, the Chief of Police the co conspirator, get that scum, make him pay, it's all in this report"

"What, so everything that has happened so far was all a Conspiracy, why?" Leon asked but Ben was barely able to respond he handed Leon the paper and said

"Do you even know how to get out of town, there's a manhole in the kennel for the police k-9 unit, take this crowbar and use it to open up that manhole it leads to the sewers, be careful that is one seriously fucked up creature, I'm sorry that I wasn't more help" Ben said handing the crowbar to Leon and then he died

"I'm going are you coming as well?" Ada said

"Ok, then we better hurry, man my own employer a traitor, in any case we better get going sorry Ben" Leon said following Ada to the Kennel, once inside they had to put down some of the mutated dogs still in the kennel, Leon used the crowbar to jimmy open the manhole then he helped Ada down into the sewers and then he followed they came to a dead end, there was a door on the left and a ventilation shaft on the wall. It looked like Ada could squeeze through the shaft, Leon was too big, Ada spoke

"Hey Leon give me a boost will ya I can check it out see if it goes anywhere"

"Alright why not" Leon said

Leon bent down and Ada climbed on his back he stood up and she grabbed on to the ledge of the shaft to climb into the shaft, and she spoke again  
>"Thanks cutie, hang on I'll let you know what I find out"<p>

Ada was now on the other side of the shaft she felt the breeze of the outside, it felt nice considering that inside of the police station felt stuffy so she walked forward and opened the door.

Sherry Birkin was so scared she felt like she'd pee her pants, she was only twelve years old and she had gotten lost, she had crawled through a ventilation shaft to check out where it led too, She missed Claire, Sherry idolized her Claire was a cool person, she was very protective of her she was like an older sister to Sherry, but Sherry was trying to find her father she thought that she heard her father calling her name.

"Daddy, are you here, Daddy it's your little princess Sherry, Daddy" Sherry said quietly to herself

No one responded, Just the sound of the Zombies howling in the wind that freighted little Sherry, she held onto the pendent that her mother had given her really tightly, she heard a door open and on the other side was a beautiful Asian women with short black hair and a purple tank-top and a skirt, complete with pantyhose, she seemed kind of familiar but Sherry was certain that she had never seen her before but there was something about her that made Sherry feel safe, but at the same time Sherry was scared, this lady was a stranger, and she remembered what her mother always told her and that was to never talk with strangers, so Sherry ran through the door the woman opened and dropped her pendent, her mother would be mad that Sherry lost that, it had tremendous sentimental value.

That was Sherry Birkin, Ada was certain about it, she grew up a lot and it didn't really surprise Ada that she didn't remember Ada, the last time they were together Sherry was still a baby. Ada picked up Sherry's pendent opened it had a picture of the Birkin's and then it opened up to reveal a vile of the sample of G-Virus, it was exactly the thing that Ada was after the whole time.

"Convenient, thank you little Sherry, hope you can get to safety" Ada said

Ada didn't find anything of value except for that G sample and a key with a four leaf clover on it she decided to hand the key to Leon, so she went back to the place where he was waiting on the other side of the vent shaft.

"Leon, are you still there?" Ada said

"Ada, did you find anything?" Leon said

"Not really, I did find a key, hold on I'll throw it to you" Ada said

Ada throw the key and Leon caught it

"Hey, Leon I can't seem to reach the hole anymore, I'll have to find another way around, I'll catch up to you later" Ada said

"Ada, wait Ada, Ada" Leon said but Ada was already gone

Ada went back through the door that she bumped into Sherry there had to be another way out, Ada then saw it a small ventilation shaft that seemed like it led to another part of the sewers, She decided to go though to see if it led to anywhere, it was a long shaft and the smell from the sewers was even worse the closer she got to the opening, it opened up into the sewers alright, there was grate attached to the end of the shaft, Ada kicked it a few times and it fell into the fowl waters below, Then Ada jumped down and startled Leon, he nearly had a heart attack he spoke

"Ada, oh glad your safe"

"yeah that was interesting indeed" Ada said

Ada and Leon went through some doors eventually they came to a room that looked like a monitoring room, there in the corner was an elevator shaft so they decided to take the elevator down to the next level. Ada walked and almost walked into a bullet, there was someone firing at them, who? Leon did the only thing that he could think of, he jumped in front of Ada as the person with the gun fired again this time as he pushed her out of the way the bullet hit is shoulder, he landed at the other side he was losing a lot of blood. Ada got up and decided that hunting down the gunner was top priority, Leon was unconscious and Ada said

"Why Leon, that woman I know her, it was Annette Birkin, just hold on"

Ada proceeded to follow Annette, eventually she caught up to Annette she held her pistol aimed at Ada they were on a catwalk and Ada didn't think Annette was in the mood for conversation, and then Annette spoke:

"Wait a minute your the one who was that Cop if I'm not mistaken, identify yourself now bitch I don't have time for this"

"Ada, Ada Wong and your Annette Birkin your husband developed the G-Virus and is running around the prescient isn't he" Ada said

"Yes, that creature was once my husband William he was experimenting with a new type of Virus one that surpassed the T Virus in everyway, and yes he injected it into himself, and none of it would have happened had Umbrella tried to steal his research, wait a second where did you find that pendent it belongs to my daughter Sherry" Annette said

"She dropped it I've been keeping it safe for her" Ada said

"You lie, you only wanted to take the G-Virus, you spy bitch, I know all about you, yeah you worked for my husband,you even tried to sleep with him a few times, I don't believe that you are sincere at all" Annette said

"Suit yourself, but if you were, any kind of a real mother than you'd be more concerned about your daughter's well being, wake up Annette she's only a scared little girl, she looks to you for guidance, and you abandoned her, I hope that when you die that you rot in hell" Ada said

"Leave Sherry out of this, she isn't your concern Ada, now hand over that pendent I won't allow you to steal the G-Virus" Annette said

Ada didn't respond she tried to knock the gun away from Annette, and accidentally knocked her over the side of the catwalk into the sewer water below

"well too bad, oh my god I forgot about Leon" Ada said

Ada made it to the ladder and then she screamed as she was attacked by a giant freaking Alligator.

Leon regained consciousness he looked around and saw Claire standing over him and her beautiful smile that spread across her face she spoke

"Thank god I found you, what happened to you? you've been shot"

"I'm ok, some lunatic with a gun, I'm worried about Ada, she ran after the shooter, I have to help her, by the way Claire why are you here?" Leon said

"I'm looking for a little girl, her name is Sherry, you haven't seen her have you, by the way who is Ada?" Claire said

"Someone I ran into, another civilian caught up in this mess, I learned that Chief Irons is involved and that it's an Umbrella conspiracy, it looks like your Brother isn't here after all" Leon said putting his hand on his wounded shoulder

"I know, I found Chris's journal he said he was going after Umbrella in Europe and that he didn't want me to worry, but of course I'm worried, he left so suddenly, any way I need to find Sherry, can you stand" Claire said

"Yeah, I'm going to find Ada, you look for Sherry than let's get the hell out of here, take this radio, I'll be able to keep in touch with you that way, oh and Claire please be safe" Leon said as he handed Claire a radio

"You too, oh how I hope she is safe, she must be so scared" Claire said looking at the ground

Then Leon walked over to the gate that he thought Ada went through he saw Claire go back to the elevator, the sewers were big but he was determined to regroup with Ada, and he hoped that he didn't run into an Alligator if this virus was as bad down here as it was on the surface then he feared they too would be mutated and just like in New York they would be gigantic in size.

Leon found Ada she was firing at something big in the water, he shouted but Ada was to busy firing that she didn't even noticed that Leon was there. Then as he had feared a giant Alligator attacked, bigger then anything he'd ever seen, bigger than the Alligators in New York's sewers, man he hated it when he was right. He needed to distract it with something, then he found a fuel canister and waited until the Alligator had it in it's mouth and then he took aim and fired blowing the canister and the Alligator's head to pieces. Then Leon found Ada sitting there where she was firing at that Alligator. Leon fell on Ada he had lost a lot of blood, Ada had found some bandages and wrapped up his wound to stop the bleeding, then she spoke

"Now that's two I owe you, Leon, so let's just get to that Chemical plant and then we can get the hell out of Raccoon" Ada said

"It's a deal, thanks for aiding me and addressing this wound, where's that gunner go?" Leon said

"Dead, her name was Annette Birkin her husband was that creature that killed that reporter, it doesn't matter let's just get the hell out of this nightmare together, I think there is a lift to the tram near here" Ada said

The two made it to the tram she was attacked by Birkin who had injected himself with his new G-Virus, it mutated him and the man who was her mentor was no more, he ceased all human functionally he even had tried to infuse his own daughter with embryos of the virus for procreation, that sick Son of a Bitch, Ada thought, He knocked Ada unconscious and went after Leon. After what seemed like an entirety Ada woke up in the medical room in the entrance to the Raccoon labs, Leon must have taken her there, her heart ached she loved Leon but she had to get that Virus sample by any means necessary.

Then she remembered that earlier that evening Birkin's daughter Sherry, had dropped her pendent that her mother gave her it had a cute picture of the Birkin's and in a hidden compartment held a sample of the G-Virus, Ada picked it up after the girl had dropped it down in the sewers when Ada bumped into her by accident so Ada decided to hold onto it, if she ran into little Sherry again she'd return the pendent but hold onto the sample. So Ada had the sample all this time but where was the pendent that had it, shit she must have dropped in when Birkin attacked, it must be in the tram car. Ada got up off the bed she felt like utter shit, her arm ached she had some cuts and bruises all over and to top it off her favorite dress was ripped, she would give anything for this night to just be over. It was too quite the song of the undead, she saw a bunch of dead Zombies Leon had been through there alright all the Zombies had head shots no one else was that precise with a gun except for a trained police office or a military personal.

Ada hobbled to the tram car, opened the door and looked around she saw where mutant Birkin had ripped a giant hole in its side and where he had cut her shoulder, she bent down and spotted the pendent glistening in from under the bench seat, so Ada grabbed it up and opened it sure enough again there was the picture of the happy Birkin family and she opened the secret compartment which held the G-Virus in a vile, she grabbed it out and left the pendent hoping to god that sweet little Sherry had made it out of town because this was no place for a child to be. Ada walked through the catwalks and stopped when she say Sherry kneeling over her mother, it looked like Annette had been attacked by something maybe it was Birkin, anyway Ada didn't want to be seen so she hid around the corner and listened to the conversation, but who was the cute girl in the ponytail and the biker shorts, Ada didn't know her, hadn't seen her but she was trying to console Sherry, all Sherry could do was cry and she screamed out to her mom as she watched her mother sercum to her wounds:

"Mom, oh Mom, why mommy, why" Sherry said crying

"Sherry, darling you have to escape, and I'm sorry that I was such a terrible mother, I do love you I always have, and I never should have put you second to my work, go now get out of here, Claire please take care of my little Sherry for me, I'm sorry I mistook you for the spy, now go,GO" Annette said passing out

"Sherry, I think we should listen to your mother and escape, I found this keycard it should get us to the evacuation platform if we hurry we can use the train, hold my hand sweetie we need to run as fast as possible" Claire said as she grabbed the little girl's hand and they entered the door behind where Annette collapsed, the coast was clear Ada too needed to find a way to get out of here for the past few minutes she had been hearing the emergency evacuation self destruct sequence looping it was really starting to annoy her:

"The self destruct sequence has been activated, all employees please report to the bottom platform, this sequence can not be aborted, repeat all employees please report to bottom platform.." The loop continued over and over again

She spotted Leon coming from the other door opposite the one in which Claire and Sherry went through, he seemed relieved yet worried at the site of Ada, He spoke:

"Ada, when I came back to the medical room I noticed you were gone, why Ada, why won't you trust me to help you, As an officer It's my Job to look out for you, we are leaving here together remember"

"You have to leave,alone, I'll just slow you down with these wounds and there's something you should know, I'm no good for you Leon, I'm a spy for Umbrella, I have been all this time and so I want you to forget about me." Ada said walking over to the railing to rest against it

"Why won't anyone listen to me, first Claire runs off after that little girl, and now you, well I don't understand why you push me away, I only want to help you, because I..I..Ada I love you" Leon said

"I love you too Leon, that is why this is so hard, I truly wanted to escape with you" Ada said

Then out of no where Ada got shot and fell over the railing dropping the G-Virus, and she faintly heard Annette say, "G-Virus.." then Annette died

"Ada hold on, I'll pull you up, I promised you that we are going to leave here together, so what if your a spy, it doesn't matter to me, you've got to try to pull yourself up, you have to help me out here" Leon said trying to pull Ada up

"Leon your too sweet, but forget about me, go on get out of here, while you can, I'm just a woman that fell in love with you, good bye, I'll always remember our short time together" Ada said letting go of Leon's hand and plummeting to her certain death

"ADA,ADA,ADDDDDDDDDDAAAA!" Leon screamed watching Ada fall

After her fall and a close brush with death Ada had somehow managed to fall in a pool of water lucky that it wasn't that deep where she could drown, it hurt when she landed but she was still alive for now but she lost the sample and that Bitch Annette Birkin shot her. There wasn't much time the chemical planet/labs was going to blow at any minute, Ada pushed open the door she was near the emergency exit, it was now or never. Then she saw that cute biker chick again fighting some horrendous monster that must be Claire, Ada wanted to help the girl out but how, Ada was near death herself and was losing a lot of blood, as luck would have it Ada nearly tripped over a rocket launcher, with 2 rockets, if Ada could summon enough strength she's throw that thing down to Claire to defeat that tyrant creature, time was ticking fast so Ada grabbed the rocket launcher and heaved it to Claire and shouted as loudly as she could:

"Here, Claire use it, destroy that beast, HURRY"

"Who are you?" Claire said

"A friend now defeat that thing" Ada shouted

Claire picked up the rocket launcher and as the tyrant creature lunged at her she took aim and fired..then bulleye, with one hit the tyrant was toast than as cocky as Claire was she said

"You lose, big boy"

Now that Claire was safe Ada hopped down from the platform and started to run towards the exit Claire had exited from the door to the right, Ada took the one on the left, as luck would have it she was now at the train tracks she picked up the pace and as she was running she felt that time was almost up she needed to reach the end of the tunnel, there was a light at the end of the tunnel, a good sign, Ada drove for it she made it out at the last possible second the chemical planet owned by Umbrella blew up destroying any involvement of Umbrella in the bio hazard. Ada ducked down behind a rock she saw that Leon, Claire, and Sherry also had narrowly escaped the blast, good for them she thought, but Leon thought she was dead, and she'd have to keep it that way at least for now, she heard their conversation

"Phew we managed to get out by the skin of our teeth, by the way that was an impressive maneuver there Sherry" Leon said

"Oh it was nothing I saw it in a movie once" Sherry said

"Well at least it's finally over" Leon said

"No, we still have to find my brother, Chris where are you" Claire said

"Your right this was only the beginning, we can't let Umbrella get away with this, true their Raccoon branch has been destroyed but there must be others out there, let's go" Leon said

Leon hoisted Sherry up on his shoulders and the three walked away towards the city limits judging from the looks of it they were near the train yard just outside of Raccoon City

Just outside of Raccoon City Ada had collapsed and she saw a glimpse of what appeared to be another her, that was impossible, She must be hallucinating and then Ada passed out from blood loss.

When she woke up she was completely naked in a status tube in what appeared to be another laboratory, and she recognized the creep staring at her, it was Albert Wesker he just smiled a crooked smile and of course he had on his sunglasses, he wore them even at night. He was an odd person indeed and Ada wasn't sure what to make of him, she had only met him once before, he didn't talk much bet he was as cold and calculating as they come. He had successfully dooped the Special Tactics and Rescue Squad and he would've gotten away with it if it wasn't for those few meddling S.T.A.R.S members from Alpha team, mainly Jill Valentine and Claire Redfield's older brother Chris.

Umbrella was no more as the bulk of the research was destroyed along with Raccoon City after the government sanitized it with a tactical nuclear bomb. Wiping out all traces to Umbrella's involvement with the bio hazard or the development of bio weapons, most of the other branches of Umbrella disbanded after the Raccoon City incident. Wesker had injected the virus into his own blood stream transforming him into a superhuman he gained new abilities like super strength and speed. He found Ada collapsed on the ground he had picked up her unconscious body and took to the Lab in Tokyo to farther study her, she was a perfect specimen, he processed to strip her down and place her in the Status tube for "study" he wanted to see if her body could handle the same virus that he used on himself, he injected her and it seemed to work but she had a different side affect, apparently this virus worked differently on different hosts. Then he spoke to her:

"Ah ms Wong you are truly a great specimen you have taken this strand of Virus and bonded nicely with it"

"Let me out Wesker, and I'll do whatever you want me to" Ada said pounding on the glass of the tube her breasts pressing against the glass

"I'm looking at you through the glass, I don't know how much time has passed, Sure it fells like forever,my dear,hahahahaha" Wesker said

"Drain this fluid and I'll make it worth your while" Ada said caressing her breasts and winking at Weaker

"Ok, I do have use for you, you'll be working for me from now on, so I suppose, but try anything funny and you'll regret it" Wesker said draining the status fluid and releasing Ada

Ada emerged from the tube she pushed her hair out of her eyes and then she said placing her hands on Wesker and slowly moving down to his pants and unzipped them then she said

"A deals a deal"

Ada grabbed his penis and began to suck on it repeatedly, she wiggled her tongue all around on his penis he was enjoying it thoroughly Ada even tongued his balls and squeezed gently on the scrotal sac,and then he released a shitload of hot sperm in her mouth she swallowed as much as she could then began to choke on the rest. After she had her coughing spell she said

"So what was the mission you have planned?" Ada asked

"There is a cult in Spain the los illuminados, they are currently in possession of a rare parasite called Las Plagas, I want you to do what you do best my dear and infiltrate their liar, get a sample for me, bring it too the rendezvous point and you'll be compensated of course, oh and stick to the shadows as much as possible, we don't want you running after that cop now do we, Although now I hear that he's a government agent he won't be a problem as long as you stay focused on the mission, I have an old friend that is on Rockford Island in France, his little reunion with his sister will not go as he planned, how I despise you Chris Redfield, you and Jill Valentine, Barry Burton, and of course little Rebecca Chambers, your all going to pay, that is my promise" Wesker said

"I understand Wesker, when do I leave?" Ada said

"Whenever you are ready, waste no time" Wesker said

"Ok" Ada said winking

"Excellent, I'll be expecting results,we'll meet at the rendezvous point, and try not to fail me, your such a valuable assets" Wesker said

At this point Carla had finished her education and was about to start a business, with the aid of an anonymous tipster Carla was going to form Neo-Umbrella. Her plan was to start all over with a new virus the C-Virus it was still very much in the beginning stages of development, there hadn't been any successful human experiments done with it yet, of course she knew all about the T-Virus and the G-Virus but most of that research was lost along with Raccoon City.

"How can I began a new with such little data" Carla said to herself

On the Monitors she saw a strong group of young vibrant soldiers, genuine pigs perfect for experimenting on, but how could she convince their leader, she'd have to charm him of course and since Carla was Ada's twin she was just as beautiful as her estranged sister, She knew that Ada worked for Umbrella and with that knowledge she'd be able to trick them, that was it she'd pretend to be her sister, that would get them alright, but how could she pull it off, she pulled up the file on her twin and began to study it thoroughly she was about to began her deception, Carla wanted to meet her sister again she didn't know her and so they weren't close but she had to try at least.

"After I've collected my data for C, at last we shall meet my dear sister face to face" Carla said laughing maniacally.

End of Chapter One, Chapter Two coming soon


	2. Chapter 2

My Two Ada's

The Twisted Tale of Two Sisters Ada Wong and Carla Radames

Disclaimer: Capcom owns the rights to Resident Evil not I

Chapter Two

After all of her wounds had healed Ada went to Spain as Wesker commanded she was wearing a long oriental dress, Red of course, she wasn't sure why but she liked the color Red for some reason, it suited her. So anyway Ada entered what appeared to be a church the decor was very rustic looking oh yeah this place was the definitely evil and she had no doubt that the los illuminados was based here. On the wall was a picture of who she could only assume to be the cult's leader, under the picture it read "Osmond Sadler our wise and gracious leader" Ada was now sure that she was on the right track to find the Plagas sample, but it wasn't going to be here in the Church. This place was creepy alright and Ada didn't want to be there any longer than she had too, She thought that maybe there was a hidden passage way to a laboratory or something back in the village, so she needed to find a way of distracting the villagers long enough so that she could slip back there with little trouble, then it hit her she would need to create a deversion and she was in a church after all. Now if she could somehow get to the bell tower she could ring the bell. She grappled up to the balcony and as she was rounding the corner she heard what appeared to be a girl crying behind a steel door, that must be the president's daughter Ashley, Ada was briefed and knew that Ashley was the reason why Leon was here, but Ada had to remain in the shadows, but she didn't need to concern herself, that was Leon's mission not her's and Ada said silently "sorry kiddo not this time" and she went up the ladder into the bell tower. While in the bell tower Ada rang the bell three times to distract the villagers. Then it was time to head back into the village so Ada had backtracked and because of her distraction she could see just how possessed these villagers really were, was it possible that these villagers carried the plagas inside of them.

"Damn I need a key, always a locked door and never a key around when you need one, guess I better start looking for it" Ada said to herself

There was a big house she hadn't searched over yet, the key must be in there somewhere,so Ada walked the narrow path that lead to the house's back entrance she thought that she heard gun fire coming from inside the house, Ada gasped as she saw a huge guy corning her beloved Leon, she knew that he could handle himself but she would have to distract tall dark and ugly, so she grappled up to the roof but stopped at the window, perfect ugly was facing the opposite direction, she pulled out her semi automatic pistol and fired in succession, the creep turned at her and fell out the window, apparently he wasn't all that bright, but at least Leon could resume his mission. Ada had to continue her's as well. Ada dropped down to the ground she saw that ugly had the key she needed "figures" she said to herself, now she could see the big guy's face, and she was right he was ugly, he was bald and had a long beard he kind of reminded her of Bloth from that cartoon the Pirates of Dark Water, but only a little. So she reached down and pulled the key from his belt, he wasn't moving but Ada had to keep going and get back to that door with the symbol on it, the same symbol as the key she had in her hand. Ada used the key and unlocked the door and walked through a passage there was a guy waiting there in a cloak he stopped her and said:

"Got some interesting things on sell for you stranger, interested"

He opened his cloak and exposed himself to her, he didn't realize his wasn't wearing anything under the cloak, Ada couldn't help but laugh, then the guy said:

" What's so funny stranger?"

"It's so damn tiny is there more to it or is it just naturally small, hahahahahaha" Ada said

"Wha...oh hold on a minute, well that's embarrassing Stranger, this is more like it" The guy said closing his cloak and only opening it up a little to show his items, the guy had a ton of stuff he must have been a Merchant of some kind, Ada wasn't carrying any money and so would to decline his generous offer.

"Thanks but no thanks, I don't have any cash" Ada said

"Suit yourself then but please do come bye again" The Mysterious man said

Ada continued on the path it was a long winding path through a dimly lit tunnel but finally there was an exist up ahead. Now Ada saw a medieval castle in the distance "That's just great no there's a castle too, this is the weirdest thing I've ever seen hope there isn't a dragon guarding something important in there, oh well can't turn back now" Ada said to herself

Ada found herself in a courtyard of sorts it was like a twisted maze but she saw Leon entering from the other entrance, his back was turned towards her she attacked him she fired but missed intentionally, she had no intent on hitting him, he was good, he must have trained some since the last time they met, he had pulled a knife on her and spoke:

"When in close quarters, try using a knife next time"

He emptied her pistol of ammo and tossed it aside, Ada then proceeded to toss aside her sunglasses and revealed her pretty face to him, and spoke sweetly to him

"Leon, it's sure been a long time"

Leon gasped it was if he had seen a ghost or something

"Ada? But I thought that you had died, why are you here, how is it possible that your still alive" Leon said

"Some other time love, I have business to attend to, girl has to have her priorities after all" Ada responded

She couldn't be wasting her time reminiscing with Leon, she readied a flash bomb as a means of escape she triggered it by dropping her sunglasses that it was attached to no harm would become of Leon but it would give her the time she needed to escape

"Bye for now handsome" Ada said as she escaped she picked up her gun and was gone through the door in which Leon had entered she highly doubted that the plagas would be found in the Castle she needed to find those labs.

On her way through the mines beneath the Castle, she had encountered what appeared to be a Cave Troll like creature, she thought to herself, what is the freaking deal with this place it was like a fairy tail gone wrong, mythological creatures and the like. As Ada dodged all the Trolls attacks she said "Man, Peter Jackson is really going to sue someone over this"

She fired mercilessly at the beast until the plagas in it's body came out that was the weakness, the beast frail-ed around like crazy but if somehow Ada could remove the plagas from the Troll it would die. So she proceeded to fire at the exposed plagas until it came detached from the host so the plagas was some kind of a parasite, why was Wesker so interested in these things. Ada had to get a pure sample for Wesker. After dispatching the Cave Troll and taking the mine cart ride from hell Ada found herself in yet another room with a trap, this one was a ceiling complete with spikes that would surly crush her if she didn't stop the mechanism. Ada noticed growing red orbs in between the spikes and so she shot at those and the ceiling stopped it's decent and she was in the clear, in the next room she ran into Leon again but he seemed be acting rather funny he attacked her, he must have been affected by the plagas as well, and he was after her, he put his hands around her neck and grabbed hold of her throat she couldn't breathe her face was turning blue from a lack of oxygen, so she grabbed his knife and jammed it in his thigh, he let go of her neck, she gasped for air and coughed, when she could talk she said:

"Well, that was rather unpleasant, we have to get that thing out of your body the sooner the better"

"I know I am truly sorry, but before that I have to find Ashley, we were separated again but I over heard that there is an island they must have taken her there" Leon said

"Then I'll find us a ride" Ada said

"Sounds good, again sorry for earlier" Leon said smiling

"Don't worry about it not your fault, meet me at the docks got it" Ada said

"I will, bye for now" Leon said as he winked

They parted ways again and Ada continued on her present course she eventually ended up at the docks. There was a group of armed zealots, they started to fire blindly in her general direction, they had piss poor aim, not one could hit the broadside of a barn, Ada saw some dynamite and decided it best to use that as a distraction to get to the the next part of the dock. Ada grabbed the dynamite and lit it with her lucky lighter the same one that she always carried she even had with her in Raccoon and that was six years ago, she said as she tossed the dynamite, "Best to be prepared." The explosion was huge and it killed all the zealots and Ada said "Now that's lucky, now to find a ride to that island"

The next area was were she'd fine a boat or something and as luck would have it there was a speed boat complete with the keys, now all she had to do was get to the island, but she promised him a ride and so she'd have to wait for him, "Ten minutes than your on your own cutie" she said

Ada waited for Leon for ten minutes, he was cutting it close she looked at her watch and nine minutes had ticked by and then he was there his boyish good looks driving her wild. So he hopped in the Boat and off they went to the island. About half way there Ada smiled and then took a sharp turn slamming the boat into the rocks, at the island's base, she ready her grapple gun and spoke:

"Well this is were I get off, I'll catch you around hope you find what you are looking for"

Then Ada was gone, like usual and once again Leon was left to wonder who Ada Wong truly was he said to himself

"Women, I'll never understand them"

After dispatching the guards at the Military complex on the island and narrowly escaping that big guy with a Gatling gun, she was inside the entrance and the Labs had to be close, but now a guy was the only thing blocking her path, he was big guy with a beret and coma pants he seemed similar to Ada, then he spoke as he played with his knife:

"Well know isn't this a surprise, if it isn't the bitch in the Red dress, Ada Wong right?"

"Yes I'm Ada, and just who the hell are you suppose to be?" Ada said

"Jack Krauser, miss, and I'm afraid you won't be making it any farther, It's not my pleasure to harm any woman, even an evil one like you" Krauser spoke

"Sorry, but if you don't mind I must be getting to the labs, and your in my way, now move your ass before I'm forced to move it myself" Ada said

"No can do lady" Krauser said

Krauser began to transform his body his shirt ripped like the Incredible Hulk and his right arm became a sickle, he was glowing with a red aura and his eyes where growing red with anger, he lunged at Ada, of course she dodged his attacks he was strong alright but this transformation made him slower, he'd be an easy target and when the opportunity arose she'd finish him off. They fought for a while but at the moment he lunged at her again he got his one arm stuck and this was the opportunity she needed she decided that now was the time to run for it she saw the doors to the labs and ran for it. As Ada proceeded to the labs she activated the security system it was a laser grid, it would make treatment out of her in an instant, so she avoided the lasers as they came at her, there had to be a way of disabling it a button or something and then after dodging the third wave of lasers she saw it a small button that if she aimed her pistol just right it she could hit it, and that was it, when the fourth wave of lasers came at her she fired her pistol and hit the little red button with a bullet. Then the lasers shut off she was able to make her way into the labs. Lying there on the table was the plagas sample, it was just sitting there, So Ada picked it up and she stuffed in between her cleavage inside her black bra, no one would think to look for it there, one more reason that she was glad that she was a woman. Now all that was left was to get to the rendezvous points and give the sample to Wesker he would be pleased alright.

Ada made it to the catwalks outside the complex, there was suppose to be a Helicopter pad near here, and then she knew she wasn't alone, running at her was that Krauser guy again, she needed to reach the elevator at the end of the catwalk, Krauser was gaining speed and if he pierced her with his mutated sickle arm she'd either be dead or infected by the plagas, her choices were limited, she said to herself

"He's like the freaking terminator, he won't stop till I'm dead, well he's sadly mistaken as I'm not the one who will die today, but him"

"Ada, ADA you can't escape from me Ada" Krauser growled

Ada made it to the elevator and now Krauser was right on top of her she quickly hit the button for the elevator but it would take a few minutes for it to surface so she used her grapple gun and narrowly escaped Krauser's attack, she then swung up on the opposite side of the catwalk, the elevator was almost there, she waited till he lunged again at her then repeated that same manuever, He was furious at her but Ada was a quick thinker, now the elevator was there an Ada had to take it to get to the Helicopter pad and prayed to god that there would be a Helicopter waiting for her. Ada ran for it and dove into the elevator as he attacked again, he nearly took off her pretty head from her shoulders, as the elevator went up she flipped him the bird and laughed, she was almost free.

On the Helicopter landing pad a a copter was prepped and waiting for her so she got in, she saw Leon fighting that Sadler guy he had mutated into some sort of freakish monster Ada had a rocket launcher on the copter she had the pilot move in closer so that she could throw the launcher to Leon, so that he'd be able to escape, she had a set of jet ski keys on her that she wanted him to use, the jet ski she saw on the way to the labs.

"Leon, catch" Ada said throwing him the launcher he caught it

"Thanks Ada" Leon said

"Sadler here this is for you, Game Over" Leon said taking aim and firing it at Sadler it connected directly into Sadler's mutated eye, the explosion was magnificent. Ada was rather pleased with the results, she had to set the self destruct button which she had in her hand

Leon rejoined Ashley at the bottom of the platform, Ashley was giving Leon the googly eyes again, Ada pushed the button there was a minute thirty left before the entire island blew

Ada had the pilot pull the Helicopter around so that Ada could throw the jet ski keys to Leon so that he could escape with Ashley

"Here Leon, use this to get to safety, I gotta run handsome, till the next time we meet, love you" Ada said throwing him the keys and a kiss

"Hey thanks again Ada, brief as always, how cute" Leon said looking at the keys there was a little teddy bear on the key chain

"You'd better hurry, about a minute remains" Ada said

Leon and Ashley ran to the jet ski and Leon started it up, Ashley grabbed on to Leon as tight as humanly possible, Leon gunned it and in the nick of time they manged to escape, Ada was prompt to get to the rendezvous point and as she thought there was Wesker waiting dressed in all black still wearing his sunglasses. She handed him the sample she had pulled it out from her bra, Wesker was impressed indeed he said:

"You've exceeded my expectation as expected ms Wong."

"Naturally" Ada said

"What are you going to do now my dear?" Wesker said

"Not really sure, but I think I'm going to take a much deserved vacation maybe to somewhere warm, lay on the beach get a nice tan, and sip a martini, I believe I owe that much to myself at least" Ada said

"Yes you do, If you ever need anything you'll know where to find me doll" Wesker said giving Ada a kiss on her lips

"Hold on Wesker, I don't think this is proper your my boss and interoffice relationships never work out, where are you going now" Ada said

"The former founder of Umbrella Inc. Oswell E. Spencer is still alive and cooped up in his mansion home in Northern Europe, I think that I'll pay him a little visit, get some answers to my past as I can't recall who my parents were or even if I even had any in the first place" Wesker said adjusting his sunglasses his eyes quickly glew red and he smiled his crooked smile again

"Well I wish you luck with that Wesker, bye" Ada said winking at him then she got back on the Copter

Now Ada was about to embark on another mission, this one was personal, before her parents died they admitted that Ada had a younger twin sister, this news had of course shocked her she was amazed that they had kept this from her for so many years, she had to meet her sister, somehow she'd find a way.

End of Chapter Two, Chapter Three on it's way


	3. Chapter 3

My Two Ada's

The Twisted Tale of Two Sisters Ada Wong and Carla Radames

Disclaimer: Capcom has the exclusive rights to all Resident Evil related characters and material

Chapter Three

Somewhere in Indonesia…

Carla had successfully got the group of soldiers from the BSAA trapped in an aceint ruin, she had pretended to be a helpless tourist to play on the leaders sympthy, he was a handsome man around her age short stubbly beard and spiky hair, he said his name was Chris Redfield. All this time Carla under the name of her sister was waiting for them to be surrounded by walls then she'd inject them all with a device that shot out needles to get her data for her experiments, their leader Chris was crafty alright, he had dodged the trap and was watching as the men's skin began to peel from their bodies, they entered what appeared to be a cocoon like state in a few hours they'd emerge as monsters, Carla was on the other side of the gates that had come down she winked at Chris then she escaped with her data.

"Ada, ADA WONG, why did you do this, Ada?" Chris shouted

Carla was already gone, Chris hated that he let a beautiful woman cloud his mind, he knew there was something off about this Ada character, he'd discover the truth it was his newest mission he had already dispatched Wesker, with the help of Sheva Alamor in Africa while discovering the truth the Uroboros project, he had reunited with Claire while on Rockford Island, he saved Jill from Wesker's twisted schemes after destroying a mind control device on her pretty chest, and now all that was left to be done was to find this Ada and get to the bottom of this.

"Captain? Captain, are you alright, Captain Redfield" it was the newest BSAA recruit Piers Nivian he was the only other survivor of this little coup

"Yeah we need to find ms Wong and stop her now before more people suffer, I have Intel that something major is happening in China, we need to get there ASAP, for the men's sake" Chris said placing a hand on his comrade's shoulder

"I'm behind you all the way sir" Piers said

"Then off we go" Chris responded

In Tall Oaks a small community similar to Raccoon City, Tall Oaks was now overrun with Zombies just like Raccoon was, and in the University in Computer labs Ada that is the real Ada was going through Umbrella's data file, there had to be something on Carla, and Ada wouldn't rest until she found it. Ada stopped when an interesting file showed up it was a classified dossier on Albert Wesker, of course it said he was deceased and thanks to Chris Redfield he was, served Wesker right, she can't belief that she had ever had feelings for him, she shrugged it off, at the bottom of the dossier a picture showed up it was a young handsome man looked to be in his early twenties said is name was Jake Muller and that he was the only offspring of Wesker.

"So looks like Wesker had some skeleton's in his closet, maybe I'll track this kid down but first I have to find Carla" Ada said to herself

Ada continued to search the files but nothing came up, tracking down her twin seemed to prove harder then she had originally thought, Carla was like a ghost, there was no data on her at all, but someone would know.

Another dossier popped up on the screen this was on Derek Simmons another of Umbrella's associates. Simmons had planned the whole Raccoon City incident and pinned it all on Wesker, he was a slime ball alright and he was wealthy behind belief, Simmons was in China on business if anyone had info about Ada's sister he would

"That's it then I'm going to China, I'll make Simmons talk and if he won't he'll taste my bullets" Ada said to herself

As Ada left the computer room she heard screams a young woman was in trouble, Ada thought to herself oh just great there is just no end to this, better check this out. Sure enough Ada noticed the girl surrounded by Zombies, the girl was wearing a blue dress, she had long beautiful brown hair looked no older twenty one, she must have been a student at the university, and the Zombies attacking her were the staff the professors and even the Janitor, the affect of the virus in Tall Oaks seemed to be more aggressive then it was in Raccoon as the Zombies looked a lot "Deader" then previous versions of Zombies that Ada had dispatched, these horrendous Zombies remained her of the Walkers from the Walking Dead. Ada thoroughly enjoyed that show, especially the character Daryl Dixon he was raggedy handsome and a true fighter he reminded her of Leon in so many ways, speaking of Leon it had been two years since she last saw him, but now more than ever she couldn't help but think about him, but really now wasn't the time as the girl's life hanged in the balance, Ada had to act fast.

"Help me please, I'm too young and pretty to die, HELP!" the young girl screamed

Ada took aim and shot all the Zombies in their heads, their only weakness. With that the girl was safe and Ada could locate a ride out of this nightmare and go to China to meet her sister Carla, and confront this Simmons and get some answers. Then as Ada was about to leave the girl came up to Ada and hugged her as a sign of gratitude, then she spoke:

"Oh thank you so much for saving me kind lady, I'm Deborah, Deborah Harper, I'm looking for my sister Helena, you haven't by any chance seen her?" Deborah said

"No problem, Deborah glad that I was able to help, and no I haven't seen your sister, she is most likely not in the University, but I noticed a small group of people gathering at a Church not too far from here if you like I'll take you there, my name is Ada Wong by the way" Ada said

"Ok..okay, s..sure" Deborah said shaking nervously

"Well then hold my hand and I'll guide you, trust me it's really the best way, and if you too scared just close your eyes." Ada said to Deborah

"Thanks I will your such a nice lady, I appreciate it" Deborah said

"No problem, hold to me tight we should run, we can cover more ground that way I know a back way to the Church but we need to go through a graveyard to get there, you might want to keep your eyes closed for that little stretch trust me." Ada said

Deborah just nodded to Ada and then the two woman took off running toward the Church, Ada thought that this Deborah girl would be safe at the Church whether or not her sister was there, at last she could leave the girl in the care of the refugees gathering there while she looked for a ride, either a helicopter or something.

Leon and Helena had dispatched a group of Zombies inside the Church and even fought a nasty monster that spewed acid when it got hit with bullets. Leon shouted to Helena:

"Helena! Bullets don't seem to have any effect, we need to trapped it between and drop something on it, you circle around it's other side, understand"

"You're the boss Leon if you think that it will help,then alright" Helena responded

Even though Helena was Leon's equal she called him her boss, they both worked for the government and were sent to Tall Oaks to discover the truth about Zombie Apocalypse taking place here. But Helena also had a personal stake for excepting this mission, her younger sister Deborah had gone to school here, and was still here in Tall Oaks somewhere, and Helena wouldn't rest until she was reunited with her sister. She called Leon her superior because of his skill, he was a marvelous fighter he's also been through a lot in life, he certainly came along way from being a rookie police officer, and not to mention that Helena thought he was rather cute too.

Leon had spotted the chandler hanging high above on the ceiling and figured if he could somehow knock it down on the monster then they could escape and Helena could find her sister, Leon had no siblings but know all too well how Helena felt as she reminded him of Claire searching for Chris back in Raccoon City, it was too similar and that bothered Leon to no end, somehow he figured that Umbrella was still involved and wanted answers, he didn't want to shot the president of the United States but really had no choice as he was now another Zombies just like all the others, the President was there giving an inaugural speech. He was close to the President as it was the President that had sent Leon to Spain in the first place to rescue his daughter Ashley, that seemed like a lifetime but in all honesty it was only two years ago. Ashley had gotten attached to Leon constantly asking him to do some "overtime" with her, but she was way too young for him in any case.

The monster keep attacking them and Helena had circled around the monster just as Leon had suggested, she was as smart as she was beautiful, when this was all over he'd take her out on a date that much was sure, but right now they had job to do.

Then suddenly the chandler had fallen on the monster crushing it, it fell the ground, it was not moving at all, but who had knocked it down? Helena was on the opposite side of Leon and that angle it would've been impossible to hit, and Leon didn't hit it so who?, he looked around the room the surviving refugees were all huddled in the corner, then he saw her, she was standing on the balcony it was no other Ada Wong, he thought to himself "that's lucky she just always appears to help me out in the nick of time, I have to thank her".

"Ada, it's been a long time" Leon said

"I know, glad your alright, you must be Helena am I right" Ada said to Leon while looking at Helena

"Yes, I'm Helena so how do you know about me anyway" Helena said

"I ran into your sister Deborah, but we got separated, I'm sorry she is probably somewhere in the Catacombs beneath the Church we can check it out, There maybe a secret entrance somewhere around here" Ada said

"Leon we have to check this out, Deborah must be so scared" Helena said

Ada, Helena, and Leon searched all around the Church, then Ada found it there was a hidden level on the side of the Altar next to a statue of the virgin Mary, convenient Ada thought, she hoped that that freakish monster was the worst thing that they'd run into, but was telling Ada that there was something much, much worst in the Catacombs, and these feelings that Ada had usually were right call it woman's intuition or ESP. She hoped that Deborah was safe, but they wouldn't know for sure just standing there. Then Ada spoke:

"Are we going to just stand here or are we going to look for Deborah? It's this way"

"Sure, lead the way Ada" Leon said

Ada started down the steps that appeared from behind the hidden passage that became revealed when she hit the switch, her crossbow was drawn in the ready position she was out of bullets in her semi-auto pistol, so she holstered it, Leon had his clock 9mm standard issue, and Helena a sawed off shotgun and 9mm pistol as well, Helena stopped and whispered in Leon's ear

"Can we really trust this Ada, she isn't leading us into a trap is she, you seem to know her, what do think Leon"

"Well Helena we will just have to trust her for now, I believe her when she said that she ran into your sister, if it's one thing about Ada she is brutally honest, well most of the time" Leon whispered back to Helena

"Whatever you say, I still don't fully trust her" Helena whispered to Leon again

"Wise decision on your part Helena, but I know her and so we'll stick with her for now, understand" Leon said back to Helena

"Hey you two coming or not?" Ada said

"Yeah were still with you Ada" Leon said

"Yup" Helena responded

It was dark in the tunnel Ada had lit a torch that she had found, she wasn't a smoker be any means but always had a lighter with her just in case she needed it like for example now. Leon and Helena followed closely behind Ada weapons still drawn and ready. Leon didn't like this it felt wrong for some reason, it was exactly like Raccoon everything and now reuniting with Ada like this, Ada really didn't look much different from the last time he saw her, she wasn't wearing her red dress anymore but a red blouse with her cleavage exposed and black pants and boots, and her hair was a little longer but still in the same style it was two years ago, her face looked a little older but damn her figure was still very shapely and her butt wiggled a little as she walked in front of them, to Leon she was his "Lady in Red" They may never have a steady relationship but he still loved her very much and figured that he always would. Man this tunnel seemed to go on forever he wondered what Helena was thinking about, he figured mostly her sister, Deborah could be almost anywhere.

Deborah was indeed in the Catacombs, she was scared alright, more of those creepy Zombies had tried to get her after she fell through that soft soil in the graveyard, it had been raining pretty hard and Ada was gone and Deb didn't know where she could have gone, she must have made it to the Church, Deb decided to try to find her way back in the direction that the Church was most likely to be, her stomach hurt, and she had twisted her ankle when she fell, maybe Helena was looking for her she called out for Helena:

"Helena…Helena where are you sis"

No one answered and that scared her even more then the echoing of the Catacombs Deb decided to continue on her current position, she eventually came to a open area with what appeared to be a giant pit below she better watch her step, she didn't want to fall because if she did it would be certain death, after crossing a narrow bridge over the abyss she found some solid ground where she collapsed from her stomach aches, the room was spinning, she called out for her sister again:

Helena? Hel..ena"

As Deborah was starting to go unconscious, she started to remember the last time that she saw her sister, and that weird man that had captured them, she couldn't think of his name but he had a wicked smile and a very evil aura about him. He had a giant ring with some kind of insignia on it but Deb faded into blackness, He must have done something to her, she briefly recalled him injecting something into neck, but what she was drawing a blank, Her last thoughts of Helena fading as her consciousness dwindled.

Helena stopped when she thought she heard her name being called out but it sounded distant then Helena called out for Deborah to see if her sister was the one calling for her. "Deborah, Deb sweetie is that you?, Deb if it was you please respond, Deb"

No response, just Helena's echo and there in front of them a narrow bridge over a bottomless pit, or at least it seemed that way, in the distance Helena thought she saw her sister laying there on the solid ground just ahead, she had to be sure, so Helena ran over to the person and it was her sister Deborah, but she was unconscious, Helena grabbed under her sister's head with one arm to bring her closer and to snap her back into consciousness, Leon and Ada just stood there and exchanged worried looks as Helena continued to try to wake her sister up. Helena had tears in her eyes, the tears gently fell on Deb's face that woke Deb up, she looked up at her big sister a huge smile forming on her face, then Helena said

"Oh Deb, so happy your ok, don't ever scare me like that again"

"Sorry I worried you sis, but now that you are here with me again let's get out of here" Deb said

"I totally agree sis, here I'll help you up" Helena said helping up her sister Deb's legs were weak and couldn't walk, so Helena positioned her sister in the piggy back position and grabbed under her legs and butt for support then Deb said

"Helena, my..my stomach really hurts"

"I know sweetie I'll carry you as long as I am able, we're almost out, I hope" Helena said

" I'll cover you, Ada?" Leon said

"Fine I'll take point again just try to keep up ok" Ada said

Then the four of them ran for it Ada lead them to a mine cart area, Leon and Ada fired at any Zombies that attacked, Helena still had a firm grip on her sister, Deb was resting her head on her sister's back breathing slowly, very slowly and evenly.

"Just stay with my sis, we are getting close to the exit, right Ada?" Helena asked

"Yup it's just over here, hurry now" Ada responded

Just when they thought they were safe Helena stopped suddenly as Deb grew restless, Helena bent down and Deb jumped off her sister's back she was screaming and flailing around like some sort of lunatic, Helena tried to console here her sister but it was all in vain as everytime Helena got close Deborah would push her away. Then out of nowhere flames engulfed Deb burning her clothes off , and then her skin melted off and then she was wrapped up in some sort of cocoon like structure, It was all too weird even for Ada to understand she readied her crossbow as whatever just happened to Deb was just the beginning Ada felt that it was far from over. Helena just cried out of fear for her sister she screamed:

"Deborah, DEBORAH, can you hear me Deb, Deb!"

The cocoon started to stir and then an arm reached out at toward Helena, Ada screamed at Helena to get out of the way, she fired her crossbow, hitting the newly transformed Deborah squarely in the head, it had a very minor effect on Deb, and Ada said:

"Oh shit, this just keeps getting better and better, why the fuck won't she die, get the hell away from her now Helena, that isn't your sister anymore"

"I can't leave her, we have to help her" Helena said

"There's nothing that we can do for her, we need to get out of here, and I'm not about to let you stay here and die, I couldn't live with that" Leon said

Deb spouted out what looked like spider legs from her back and she lunged at Helena as she was frozen in place, Leon pushed her out of the way as the tendril would have pierced Helena in her shoulder, Deb's luscious figure now all mutated and gray was still a site to be hold, Ada once again took aim at Deb but this time the target was the TNT barrel in one of the abandon mine carts hanging above Deb and the others. Ada fired an arrow right into the TNT barrel it pierced it and it exploded knocking both the Harper sisters over the edge of the platform.

Leon ran over to get a better view and luckily they both landed on a wooden bridge, but Helena was on the edge if she moved back any farther she'd fall off and Deb was closing in her tendrils outstretched and once again aiming for Helena, Helena readied her sawed off shotgun and waited till Deb was right on top of her and with tears in her eyes she said as she fired:

"Why'd this have to happened, I loved you Deb, and I always will"

With that Helena pierced her sister's chest with the shotgun shell at point blank range, blowing a hole right through Deborah, the mutated Deb stumbled passed her sister and fell off the bridge into the black abyss that lay below, Deborah Harper was gone and Helena all alone now, with that she reached for Leon's hand that was outstretched to rejoin the others and the she cried on Leon's shoulder for a bit, Ada jumped down to join her friends, and then Leon contacted Hunnigan.

"Hunnigan, this Leon, can you tell us what just happened, you saw that didn't you"

"I did, hold on I'll see what I can find out" Hunnigan said typing on her computer then she replied

"Apparently what just happened was Deborah Harper was a carrier for a new virus, something called C-Virus, it is still very experimental and Deb was the first, Leon I hate to say this but it appears to be the work of a company calling themselves Umbrella, but it can't be the same Umbrella as before, this Neo-Umbrella seems to be more aggressive, they are targeting major populations of innocents for expermention, and there next target is China, we can't let this continue, your new orders are to go to China and find out who's in charge of Neo-Umbrella, I have a charter flight that you and ms Harper can take to get there, time is ticking fast and I need my top agents on this, sorry Helena but we can mourn your sister's lost later, millions of people are in danger, I fear for the world if this gets out, we'd have an epidemic on our hands" Hunnigan said

"Yes,I understand completely Hunnigan, looks like China is our next stop" Leon said hanging up

"What you going to do Ada?" Leon said looking at Ada

"I was born in China, those are my people being affected, and I feel that I may know someone who is involved, I've never meet the sleaze-wad but he played a role in the Raccoon City incident, Derek Simmons, He must be the head of Neo-Umbrella" Ada said

"So your coming with us then?" Helena said to Ada

"I'll met you there, I don't fly commercial, I'll find another way, also I have personal business when I get there, bye for now" Ada said

Leon contacted Hunnigan again

"Hunnigan, what can you tell us about a Derek Simmons?"

"Hold on I'll check, Ok Derek Simmons was a wealthy industrialist who worked in the original Umbrella, his vast wealth helped to make the the corporation what it was, He was questioned by the government as to his direct involvement in the Raccoon City incident, he avoided jail time by pinning it on two of his cohorts Albert Wesker and your former employer Chief Brian Irons, he's as greasy as they come, that is all I found, do you think he is in charge of Neo-Umbrella?" Hunnigan said

"Makes the most since, he's our top suspect anyway, we'll know more when we get there, where can we get the flight?" Leon said

"Just follow the direction I mapped out on your PDA, and you'll find it, good luck and please come back alive" Hunnigan said

"Well do Hunnigan" Leon responded

"So it's off to China then? Ada? Wait where'd she go?" Helena said confused

"Yeah she's good at that, she moves in mysterious ways alright and she is just like Catwoman from the Batman comics, not 100% sure where her loyalties lie, when I first met her back in Raccoon City all those many years ago she was a spy with Umbrella but since then she's been acting on her own or she is with another company all together, she is so mysterious, I can never figure her out is she friend or foe? Well in any case we better hurry to China, I'll find out what she knows after we find this Simmons and make me talk, that is" Leon said

"I understand, well kind of, anyway yeah we better hurry, somehow I think I know him, not sure from where" Helena said

Leon and Helena followed the directions that Hunnigan gave them, and they made it the Charter flight and were off to China at last.

After she had parted ways once again from Leon and Helena, Ada had found one of the President's helicopter's and decided it best to "borrow it" she had a date with her destiny oddly enough it would bring her back to her home country and one step closer to the truth and to her twin sister Carla who now Ada no doubt suspected was involved, she'd just have to get the answers one way or another.

Back at the new Headquarters for Neo-Umbrella based in China, Carla was sitting with her legs crossed and resting one hand on her cheek, she had a smile on her face she had succeeded with the first phase of her plan and was going through the data on the computer. C-Virus was impressive indeed completely different from either T or even G-Virus. She wasn't sure about working with Simmons he creeped her out, the way he would smile at her and check out her figure while he talked . Carla was beautiful alright she wore her hair short and a little longer on the sides, and a blue dress with her cleavage exposed and her signature red scarf.

"It is almost time to move on to phase two, the human experiments were a success, it appears that I absolutely had no idea that it would work out this well,hahahahaha" Carla laughed

Carla had no doubt that she was about to meet her twin sister for the first time, she was getting excited, if Ada was the way that Carla thought she was then perhaps she'd be willing to join her, they could change the face of Neo-Umbrella once and for all, after all they say that blood is thicker than water.

End of Chapter Three, Chapter Four coming soon


	4. Chapter 4

My Two Ada's

The Twisted Tale of Twin Sisters Ada Wong and Carla Radames

Disclaimer: Capcom owns all rights to the characters mentioned in these fics, as Resident Evil is their trademark franchise

Note: This is a purely fictitious story with events inspired by Resident Evil 6

Chapter Four

As she often did on a day like this Carla would walk around the experimental facility located in eastern China, they had brought in two new specimens for her continuing research, Carla couldn't help by smile her twisted smile, she was one evil woman. Carla looked through the glass at the young woman that was one the bed, she was an attractive blonde, her hair short with a headband and in the medical gown that her men put the girl in, she must have only been twenty four perhaps maybe twenty six, in any case there was no escape, the girl was her little toy. Carla looked at the name on the door it read Sherry Birkin. So this was Sherry she thought to herself, the very same girl that had narrowly survived Raccoon City, oh yes Carla was intrigued she had a celebrity in her care, and said

"Well isn't this splendid, little Sherry all grown up and my little guinea pig to do with as I please, hahahahahahahahahaha"

Leaving Sherry and moving onto her second guest, a young man who looked vaguely familiar to her, he was a young strong man with muscles that were like cannons, she couldn't get his face out of her mind who did he resemble so much that made Carla feel uneasy, then she read his name plate on the door, his name Jake Muller. That was it he was the son of Albert Wesker, his mother unknown, so he was the son of that vile man who worked in Umbrella and successfully murdered most of his team by tricking them into going to the first Raccoon facility a mansion located on the outskirts of the town, in the Arklay district, his Tyrant specimen deemed as a failure, he had even gone so far as to inject a new virus into his own being, he had balls alright she could never do that, Carla had only read his file but never had know the man personally and now she had his son in her "care" and she wasn't about to just let them run free, she couldn't, starch that she wouldn't and now more than ever she had no doubt her sister was on her way, Carla beamed with excitement and said to herself

"Oh how I will enjoy meeting you sis, just think of the possibilities we could do, see you soon"

Carla was rocked out of her state of illusion when the alarms started to blaring, there must have been a security breach.

"Who could be so bold, as to infiltrate my lair" Carla said running to the monitoring room

Chris Redfield and Piers Nivians had landed on the roof of the experimental facility in a F7 fighter jet that Chris had found and piloted, as he was a licensed fighter jet pilot, he had been in the Air force for two years before he became a member of S.T.A.R.S, man did all that seem like a lifetime ago, Claire was worried and had called him two hours ago with tears in eyes she missed him terribly, he had been gone a long time and he reassured her that he'd be home as soon he could, he had to rescue a certain little girl that was special to Claire in every way, that girl was Sherry Birkin.

Although Chris had never met the girl Claire talked about her all the time. Chris had to admire Sherry's bravery she was only twelve years old and orphaned after the Raccoon City incident, but she was a tough little girl, and it had been almost ten years since then Sherry would probably be about twenty four or so. In any case Sherry was in certain danger and she was practically family and so he'd risk his life for a girl he's never met but if she meant the world to his sister than he'd do everything in his power to save her.

"Captain? Are you ok. Captain Redfield" Piers said

Chris had to snap back to reality he had a rescue mission to execute, the source was anonymous and Chris didn't like it but as the last of BSAA it was his job, and Chris always finished his job, regardless.

"Yeah I'm fine, Sherry needs are help so let's hurry" Chris said

Chris and Piers readied their automatic weapons and opened the door and the alarms were blaring, oh yeah it was getting real alright.

In the monitoring room Carla wasn't too surprised that it was Chris to the rescue, this was splendid she would need to use her feminine wiles again maybe even seduce him, with her looks and her brains she could get any man she wanted, and right now that was Chris.

"Oh yeah, handsome is coming to try and save you my pretty, you and that little Mercenary dog of your too" Carla said

Sherry saw this as an opportunity to escape, she saw that Jake had taken out some guards as well, he was strong guy alright, and rather cute too, she blushed a little as he approached her, her breasts popping out of her gown Jake got a real good look at Sherry's boobs and smiled, she quickly closed the gown when she realized that he was checking her out, talk about an awkward moment.

"Are you alright now Sherry?, we need to escape and get some clothes, it's cold outside and your almost naked" Jake said

"Yeah, I think that there's a locker-room near here, we better hurry, I don't want to be around when that evil woman returns, she makes me feel uneasy, but she reminds me of someone that I've met before,odd" Sherry said

Chris and Piers rounded a corner and had taken out the guards when they once again were face to face with Carla Radames.

"Your quite the hero aren't you Mr. Redfield, you'd risk your life to save the life of a girl you don't even know, but your not even sure what I'm doing here, I'll tell you, this is my facility the headquarters for Neo-Umbrella, and you've just made it to easy for me,hahahahaha" Carla said

"Ada? What are talking about Ada" Chris said

"You'll see honey" Carla said kissing Chris on the cheek then walked over to Piers and while she was standing behind him whispered in his ear

"I'd like to see what you become, sweetie" Carla said as she injected Piers with the C-Virus in his neck

"What...Wha what did you just do to me bitch" Piers said

"Hahahahaha, evolution my sweet solider boy, I'd like to see what happens when a strong young man like you has been exposed to a stronger dose of C, it's more potent than the strand that I used on your team in Indonesia, I have some business to attend to boys see you later" Carla said walking away shaking her cute butt as she walked away it wiggled slightly.

"That Ada Wong I can't figure her out at all, but man is she hot" Chris said

"C...Captain? She's evil man, snap out of it, and she did something to me, come on Captain let's find that girl and get out of here" Piers said

"Right, your right Piers, we're going to get those kids, and then we'll get that Ada bitch and stop Neo-Umbrella once and for all" Chris said

Sherry and Jake had found a locker-room, and as luck would have it their clothes where In the lockers, Sherry opened the locker and grabbed her clothes she dropped the gown to the ground around her cute feet, she was completely naked and Jake had a huge boner, he couldn't help it, she blushed again and he looked away, they put on their clothes as well then he slammed the locker shut and sat down on the bench, he said to her

"Sherry do you remember your parents?"

"Sure Jake, I was twelve years old after all, they both worked for Umbrella in Raccoon City my father developed the G-Virus, and even went so far as to inject himself with it, he wasn't really my father anymore, my mother she died there as well, I miss them sure enough and think about them a lot, but I gained some really good friends Claire and Leon, they became like my new family" Sherry said

"I didn't know my parents, that crazy woman had told me that I was the son of Albert Weaker, turns out he was a complete psycho and tried to take over the world with the Urobos virus, am I going to turn out just like him?" Jake said

"I never knew the man, but Jake your not him you're you, I know that sounds odd but you are your own person, come I should try to get in contact with my boss" Sherry responded

"Your right babe, I shouldn't worry about it, yeah lets go" Jake said giving Sherry a kiss on her pink lips. Sherry then blushed again oh my god he just kissed me she thought "he is cute guess this means he likes me" she said to herself

As Sherry and Jake left the locker-room they bumped into Chris Redfield and Piers Nivians.

"Sherry, Sherry Birkin, right I'm Chris, Chris Redfield, I've heard a lot about you, I'm here to rescue you" Chris said

"Wait a minute Chris Redfield, how do know about me?" Sherry asked looking a little confused

"From my sister Claire, she was worried about you and so from an anonymous tip I came to help you" Chris said

"Claire is your sister, wait then it was you who she was trying to find in Raccoon, wow it's a pleasure to meet you sir" Sherry said

"Well, that's sweet and all but can we get moving, like now" Jake said impatiently

"Just what is your rush man" Piers said

"whatever soldier boy, Sherry didn't you need to contact your employer?" Jake said

"Jake is it, have we met before you seem familiar" Chris said

"No never seen you before, but for some reason I really don't like you" Jake said to Chris

"Anyway, let's go, follow us" Chris said

So the four of them left and Sherry stopped at the comm room she contacted HQ and they told her to rendezvous with Simmons at the Sung Li towers

"Sorry Chris but this is where we part ways for now, I have to meet with my employer I was glad that we could meet" Sherry said

"No problem when this is all over Sherry your invited to a party at my place, Claire would love to see you again, it's a deal cutie" Chris said smiling warmly at her

"Yeah I'd love that, it's a promise Chris" Sherry responded

Chris and Piers headed back to the rooftops where the F7 jet was waiting when HQ contacted them

"Chris this is Commander Shepard from BSAA, we just got word of a woman matching Ada Wong's description in the sunrise towers in Hong Kong, if you plan on appending her better hurry" the voice on the intercom said

"Sunrise towers got it, we're heading there now" Chris said

"That's halfway across town Captain, how did she make it over there so fast unless there are two Ada's, that wouldn't make any sense now would it one is bad enough" Piers said

"Well we'll know when we get there, let's not waste anymore more time" Chris said

The BSAA guys got into the Jet and headed for the Sunrise towers

One hour later..

Ada Wong had landed near the river the Sunrise towers visible in the distance, oh yeah the people of China were all Zombies now, she didn't like having to kill her own people as she was Chinese as well, She readied her sniper rifle as she saw a chainsaw wielding maniac closing in on the couple on a raft. The girl was Sherry Birkin and the guy Jake Muller, they were heading in the direction of the Sung Li towers opposite of the Sunrise towers if a B.O.W was after the kids then it was trying to keep them from something, Ada had to intervene, she felt protective of Sherry ever since the first time she had lied eyes on her, of course Sherry was only a baby at the time, but Ada loved her and wanted her to be safe. Ada could see that a downed Helicopter was blocking the raft and the B.O.W was closing in surrounding them death on either side.

Ada spoke to herself "So Wesker Jr and Sweet Sherry Birkin are magnets for trouble, hold on kids, I'm going to the rescue"

Ada had to act fast she fired a few shots at the B.O.W, it stumbled backward, then it had continued it's pursuit, Jake had jumped out of the way and now Sherry was close to being hit by the still moving blades of the copter Ada decided to swing over to the crane that was hanging there, she lined up and dropped down just as the B.O.W was on top of Sherry, Ada grabbed Sherry and the two of them swung to safety at the last possible moment then Ada let the grapple gun go, Jake had jumped into the water as the raft and the B.O.W was sucked into the copter blades...Fatality! the B.O.W was chopped into pieces just the way Ada liked it, Sherry was still clinging tightly to Ada even though they were on dry land and safe now and Ada said sweetly to Sherry

"Sherry, you can let go now your safe sweetie"

Sherry looked up at Ada and with tears in her eyes she said

"Oh thank you, thank you so much kind lady"

"No problem hon, why are you going to Sung Li? That place is dangerous" Ada asked

"My boss is there, Derek Simmons" Sherry said

Simmons Ada thought this is interesting, but as much as Ada wanted to go chasing Simmons down, something was telling her to go to Sunrise towers in the opposite direction

"By the way you seem really familiar to me, have we met before?" Sherry said

"Maybe, just think of me as your fairy godmother, now hurry dear you don't want to be late to the ball" Ada said smiling

"Yeah, wait a minute I do know you, you look a little different but in Raccoon City we ran into each other I dropped my pendent and ran in fear from you, I was still a child then, and you look just like that other woman the one that had us held captive but unlike you she had an evil look in her eyes, you have kind gentle eyes, and you saved me in the nick of time, I'm forever grateful for that" Sherry said

"Thanks Sherry, I was in Raccoon City, and I've known you for your whole life sweet child of mine, I use to take care of you when you were a baby, I worked with your father despite your mother contentiously despising me, my name is Ada, Ada Wong, now I should go, we'll meet again Sherry" Ada said

"That is why I felt a kindness from you, why are here?" Sherry asked

"Family business, that woman you spoke of where did she go" Ada asked

"To the Sunrise Towers" Sherry said

"Thanks honey, by the way that woman she's my twin sister" Ada said firing her grappling gun and flying away

Jake just looked puzzled then after Ada left he said

"Satisfied now, this just keep better, first we run into that Redfield guy, then take the worst boat ride since the Titanic, now you have a reunion with your godmother and then we learn that she has an evil twin, great"

"Not our problem, we need to go, Mr. Simmons is waiting and he hates when people are late, we can figure this out later" Sherry said kissing Jake on his lips

Then they continued to the Sung Li towers, on the way they stopped at a poster that said "Troubles with criminals please contact Chun Li at Interpol, if she can't be reached right away she's probably fighting in a Street Fighter tournament"

They laughed but decided it best to continue onward...

Carla was in fact at the Sunrise towers, she was waiting for Ada to arrive but when she saw Ada's love interest Leon entering from the side entrance with another girl his partner perhaps she laughed, she also saw Chris Redfield and his little friend the one that she had injected entering from the other entrance, she was pleased and said

"Just like moth's to the flame" Carla said

Leon and Helena ran after Carla who stopped at the giant window over looking the city of Hong Kong, the reason this place was called Sunrise towers was when the sun rose it shown through this giant window it lit up the entire building it was magnificent. Leon shouted at Carla

"Ada, wait Ada I just want to talk, come on baby, why are you ignoring me, Ada"

Then Chris who was running from the opposite side also called out to her

"Ada, you won't get away with this, stop Ada"

Carla was waiting there as the two groups met and then they spoke to each other

"Leon? Why would you defend this woman?" Chris said

"I love her Chris, and I won't let you hurt her" Leon said

"I lost my entire platoon no thanks to her treachery, she's evil man" Chris said

"Well she knows stuff, because of Simmons the entire world could be infected" Leon said

Then Chris took a swing at Leon he hit him in his face, Leon swung back and hit Chris in the stomach, they continued fighting and Carla just laughed. Ada had been watching the guys decking each other and that woman in the blue dress had to be her sister Carla, the resemblance was uncanny, except for her red scarf she was identical to Ada, oh yeah she was her twin alright, Ada had to stop this craziness and decided to interfere. She swung over to where the guys were and standing next to her sister Ada spoke

"Boys please stop this, this is going nowhere"

"I'm seeing in Double vision" Helena said

"No freaking way, there are two Ada's" Piers said

Piers and Helena just looked at each other confused and then Leon spoke

"Ada? If your Ada then who is that?"

"Leon this is my twin sister, her name is Carla" Ada responded

Leon was shocked beyond belief, he could barely speak all he could manage to say was

"Twins..." almost in a whisper

"what Leon?" Helena said

"I said Twins Helena, twins" Leon said

"What in the hell they look so goddamn like the same person, how is that even possible" Chris said spitting out some blood on the floor and wiping his mouth

"They are twins, If I were to ask them if they both wanted ice cream cones, both of them would say yes" Leon said

"Oh so now I get it, so the one in Red is Ada and Carla is the one in Blue, then this entire time it had been you Carla not your sister Ada" Chris said

"Yup, sorry for deceiving you all I am Carla, and Ada here is my twin and now that we are finally together, we can move on with our plan" Carla said

"What plan Carla?" Ada said

"We are two sides to the same coin and we must join together, we could be the most powerful duo, rule this sad world as we see fit" Carla said

"Your twisted sister, I love you but I will not betray them or the world, why kill innocents and for that reason why help that sleaze-ball Simmons" Ada said

"Profit of course what I don't understand, is why you are resisting it sister, imagine it the things that we could do" Carla said

"I'm not so certain, that you really want to destroy the world, it's just a scare tactic isn't it sis" Ada said

"Oh you'll see, if I'm sincere or not" Carla looked at Piers and smiled her crooked smile

Piers felt uneasy Carla was staring at him, then he felt a sharp pain shooting through his body, it must have been the affect that C-Virus was having on his body, just how much longer did they have before he changed and attacked his friends

"Huh what is the problem Piers?" Chris said

"Not really sure sir, that witch this is all her doing, remember she injected me with something" Piers said

"The C-Virus? No you need to fight it buddy, I won't lose you too, there has get to be a cure somewhere" Chris said

"Looking for this Chris, hmm, come and get it if you can" Carla said pulling the anti-Virus from her between her breast cleavage

"Hand it over Carla, I don't want to be forced to kill you" Chris said angrily

"I can give it to you for a price?" Carla said laughing

"What?" Chris said as he saw Piers holding his stomach on the ground Helena had bent down to comfort him but he was in agony

"Kill your little friend and I maybe persuaded to hand over the cure, what is one life to save a million huh, well Hero choose, your little butt buddy or the general populace of China?" Carla said

"That's horrible sis, stop toying with with him" Ada said

"Stay out of this bitch, because Leon is here your all soft" Carla said

"Excuse me sis, I'm older so you'll listen to me" Ada said

"By only a few minutes" Carla said

"Whatever" Ada said rolling her eyes

Carla hadn't realized it but Ada had grabbed the Anti-Virus when they were talking just now, Ada was good at that, she was going to hand it to Chris, if he could get to the proper people then they could save the rest of the population, Piers maybe too far gone to save but, Ada didn't want to see another person go through what poor Deborah Harper did.

"Piers, you got to hang in in there buddy, Piers, PIERS" Chris shouted

"Arghghhghg, get away everyone, Chris I'm sorry buddy" Piers said as he fell to the grown and grabbed his head then just as with Helena's sister Deb he was engulfed completely in flames and then his skin began to melt off his body and he was wrapped in a cocoon,

Helena shouted "No not again, stand back everyone"

"Just what in the fuck is this all about, Piers" Chris shouted

"Chris whatever comes out of that cocoon is not going to be your friend, the Piers you knew is long dead, We've seen this first hand with Helena's sister in Tall Oaks" Leon said

The cocoon began to stir and then just like with Deb a creature came out that was not Piers anymore he resembled the young soldier but now had a long mutated claw on one arm and spikes all over his body.

He smashed through the large window behind Ada and Carla, the girls had moved out of the way when they saw him charging at them

"This is madness Carla" Ada said

"Madness, this is genius, hahahahahaha" Carla responded

At this point Ada had gone over to Chris who was on his knee's hitting the floor with his fists in anger

"Just back the fuck off, I'm not in the mood for your sympathy Ada" Chris said

Ada bent down and whispered in Chris's ear

"Take it, prevent any farther outbreaks, for the sake of your friend, it's the Anti-Virus, I trust that you'll do the right thing here Chris"

Ada slipped Chris the vile in which held the Anti-Virus, Carla still had no idea that it was even gone

"Thanks Ada I will" Chris said standing up and then he ran down the stairs back to were he had left his fighter jet

Then Leon looked at Helena

"Helena let's go after Simmons, and end this once and for all" Leon said

"Right, let's get that slimy bastard, for killing my sister, I'll make him pay" Helena said

"See you Ada, nice to meet you Carla, take care ladies" Leon said

"Leon, wait a minute, I never kissed you, and I'd like to do that now" Ada said

"Alright Ada" Leon said

Ada kissed Leon for luck, it was a very deep and passionate kiss, it was like all these feelings that had been bottled up inside for years and Ada couldn't keep them inside anymore.

"Please be safe, for me, I'll be rooting for you, but right now I need to try to talk some since into my sister" Ada said

"I get you babe, ok I will, Helena we're leaving" Leon said

"Right, nice too see you again Ada, and nice meeting you Carla" Helena said following Leon

Leon and Helena returned to the door in which they had entered from earlier. Now only Ada and Carla reminded

"Finally sister it's just the two of us, we have much catching up to do" Carla said kissing Ada on her lips

Ada was surprised she had never kissed another woman before it was different as Carla's lips were softer and more shapely and they tasted like Cherries.

Ada was sure that Carla would try to do something sinister like with Piers, she would have to keep her guard up, she prayed that Chris had delivered the Anti-Virus and that Leon ends Simmons career post haste. For some reason Ada felt an urge washing over her she started to undress and Carla did the same. Standing there looking at here twin sister completely nude was like staring into a mirror. They gazed into each others eyes, lust overwhelming them, then Ada spoke

"Is this the catching up you were talking about sis"

"Yup, your so pretty sis" Carla said

"You are too sis" Ada said

Then they locked lips again the sun was setting behind them and with this act of sisterly bonding Ada and Carla became very close indeed. This was Ada's first lesbian experience and she was about to do it with her own sister.

End of Chapter Four, Chapter Five coming soon


	5. Chapter 5

My Two Ada's

The Twisted Tale of Twin Sisters Ada Wong and Carla Radames

Disclaimer: Capcom owns are the rights to any character mentioned in this fic, Resident Evil is trademarked by Capcom

Chapter Five- The Finale

In the Sunrise Towers the twins Ada and Carla were making love. Ada kissed Carla first on her lips and then on her neck. Then Ada moved down to Carla's supple breasts and gently sucked the nipples like a baby getting milk. Carla was overwhelmed by the pleasures that she felt as her sister continued to pleasure her. Ada moved down to Carla's vagina and started to tongue her clit until Carla felt like she would explode. Ada twisted her tongue all around her sister's vagina. Carla couldn't take it anymore she came. Carla screamed in pleasure "Oh yeah!, that's it sis right there, Aghra"

Now it was Ada's turn so Carla did the same thing to her sister. Carla started on Ada's lips and then kissed her neck, and then she gentle sucked on Ada's breasts they were soft Carla contained to suck on them like a baby. Now Carla went to Ada's vagina and began to tongue her sister's clit. Carla swirled her tounge around and around inside of Ada's vagina until Ada felt that she would explode. Ada screamed "Yeah baby make me cum you dirty little whore, you're my bitch now oh yeah, don't stop yet keep going, I'm about to cum"

Ada came and it felt great, now the sisters faced each other they moved into the scissoring position their vagina's touching and their breasts gently rubbing together. They rubbed their vagina's together it felt great Ada and Carla were both about cum hard, very hard. Both woman were in estacy and came at the same time.

After it was over both of the sisters just laid there, Ada had Carla resting against her still naked body. They stayed there for a while not moving and not even talking. After a while Carla spoke:

"That was great sis, so now that we are close, how's about we join forces"

"I'll have to think about it" Ada responded holding Carla close to her and smiling

At Sung Li towers…

Sherry Birkin and Jake Muller had confronted Sherry's boss Derek Simmons but he wasn't interested Sherry's report, he only wanted know why that Government agent Leon S. Kennedy was in China and why he was trying to stop Neo-Umbrella. Sherry was surprised she had no idea that Leon was here, she started to get excited it had seemed like a lifetime since she last saw Leon. Then Simmons spoke to young Sherry

"Ms Birkin, I already told to leave China and head to the rendezvous point and wait for your next assignment"

"Of course sir but, why did you want me to meet you here? You mean that all of this was for nothing, we almost died several times on our way here, I even met an old friend, Ada Wong" Sherry said

"hmmm, Ada Wong very interesting, where did you see her last?" Simmons said fiddling with his oversized ring with his family's insignia craved into it

"At the harbor between the Sunrise towers and here, sir, she was going to the Sunrise towers, said something about her twin sister Carla" Sherry said

"So Carla is in the Sunrise towers, perhaps when I'm done here I'll pay her visit" Simmons said with a giant smirk on his face

"Sir?" Sherry said

"It doesn't concern you, head to the rendezvous point A.S.A.P" Simmons said

"Understood sir, I will head there now" Sherry said saluting her boss and then she nodded to Jake and the two of them started to leave when Sherry bumped into Leon who had entered Sung Li from the spiral staircase to the east. Sherry's face lit up and she gave Leon a huge hug and said

"Oh my god, Leon it's been forever so have you heard from Claire lately"

"Sherry? What you doing here?, and no it's been a few years since Claire and I spoke, but I ran into her brother Chris at the other towers, he was chasing down Ada's sister, I never even knew that Ada had a sister, a twin no less, by the way this is my partner Helena" Leon said pointing to Helena

"Nice to meet you Sherry, seems that you've made quite the impression on Leon? See he's blushing a little, I can tell, woman's intuition we'll call it" Helena said

"Nice to meet you as well Helena, wow your really pretty, this Jake Muller he helped me out some he calls himself my bodyguard, and I don't mind he's a real cutie, I ran into Chris too earlier when Ada's sister had us in her experimental facility" Sherry said

"Thank you so much Sherry, that made my day, I think that I'm blushing now too" Helena said

"Sherry you still didn't answer my question, so why are you here?" Leon said

"Derek Simmons he's my boss, he's standing right there on that catwalk staring at Helena" Sherry said

"Simmons, what? Your employer but he's the founder of Neo-Umbrella, Helena and I are here stop the maniac, he must be working with Ada's sister" Leon said

"What? I didn't know that, I thought I was a member of the F.C.U that's the Federal Crimes Unit, I've been working for Umbrella no way, he lied to me, that fucking bastard" Sherry said

"That is what he does honey, he is good at tricking people, now that I see him I'm remembering that he had kidnapped my sister and myself from our home, something about experiments on human subjects, he injected Deborah with the C-Virus that was on my first mission as a government agent before I took this assignment so maybe about three days ago, the affects of the C-Virus seem to affect people differently, the mutated version of my sister seemed interested in attacking only me, but Piers didn't even try to attack me or even Chris, he just took off. Odd, and the one person that has the answers is right up there staring at my boobs, perv" Helena said to Sherry and looking at Simmons

"Then he's going to start talking" Leon said

Leon, Helena, Sherry and Jake approached Simmons..

"Leon is it, why don't we circle around and trap that snake, I'll go left and you stick to the right the girls can stay here if they can get his attention somehow than we can capture him and he'll have to talk" Jake said silently to the group

"Great plan Jake, yeah it's really the only way, Helena and Sherry provide a distraction then we can execute Jake plan" Leon said

"Ok, I think I know just what to do, ready Helena" Sherry said

"Sherry wha.." Helena started to say when Sherry kissed her gently and started to stroke her hair. Oh yeah Simmons saw that alright.

Sherry started to wiggle her tongue around in Helena's mouth Sherry was enjoying it a little too much. Helena was surprised but played along with it she also moved her tongue around inside Sherry's mouth.

The distraction was working perfectly as Simmons had noticed that, the guys had him trapped Jake was on his left and Leon the right he was boxed in and couldn't go anywhere.

"Alright ladies shows over, we have Simmons right where we want him" Leon said

The girls stopped making out and then Leon said

"Spill it Simmons, what do know about C-Virus, we know that you're one of the founders of Neo-Umbrella, Carla must be the other, your not going anywhere"

Jake and Leon had their guns aimed at Simmons and the girls also had their guns in the ready from their position down below the catwalk.

"Alright I'll talk, yes I am one of Noe-Umbrella's founders and Carla is the other, but killing us will do nothing as it's already too late for China it's citizens all Zombies now and in a matter of moments the entire world know the affects of the C-Virus. Carla is really a genius it was her formula, I only got her on her feet, The Bio weapons will start to overrun the world and nowhere will be safe." Simmons said

"No freaking way, there's no way that we'll let you get away with it" Leon said

"I already told you that even you find the cure China is way too far gone, your fight will never be over agent Kennedy, surly you remembered what happened in Raccoon City, this is ten times better" Simmons said

" Every time that I close my eyes, so it WAS you, you caused that nightmare, you tried to pin it on Wesker and Chief Irons, how many more people have to suffer until your satisfied, you make me sick" Leon said

"Wesker? Oh yeah that pawn, he was easily manipulated and not to mention that he had that little affair with Bikini's wife, Birkin was too involved in his work to concern himself with that until she had a baby and was forced to give him up, oh wait he's standing right next to me isn't he? and you little girl you are Birkin's other child, but since Jake was "Aborted" and then you were born shortly after that, your parents forgetting about Wesker's bastard son and your their only child, glad that I was able to share this dirty little secret, haahahahahaha" Simmons said laughed

"No that's not true, it's impossible, no, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Jake said

"Search your feelings Jake, you know it to be true" Simmons said

"Then if it is and Sherry really is my sister, then I kissed my sister, that's fucked up, your lying, there has to be a birth record or something, I won't believe it until I have proof, I am Wesker's son that I know but your just a lying sac of shit, so shut up" Jake said still aiming his gun right at Simmons head his hand on the trigger, Leon was on his other side in the same stance

"Fine don't believe it if you think that it will help, but truth be told you two are brother and sister, Umbrella had all the required data, and I have the only remaining copy the rest was lost along with Raccoon as with the data from Birkin's G-Virus file, that was a big loss for our company, I could give it to you Jake, but I think that I'd rather hang onto it, for safe keeping, Now witness the true potential of C-Virus" Simmons said injecting himself in the neck with the C-Virus

"Oh that's just fucking great, what is going to happen now?" Jake said looking at Leon, Leon just shook his head as he knew what was about to happen next

Simmons began to transform he dropped the data disc on the catwalk as his body began to shake violently then he mutated into a giant T-Rex like creature, he swung his tail knocking down Jake, Jake fell out the window behind them he was grabbing onto the ledge with one hand, Simmons roared and started to chase after the girls. Leon reached down to help Jake up, Jake grabbed Leon's hand and Leon pulled him up. Jake picked up the disc that Simmons had dropped and tucked into his pants and then nodded to Leon and the guys jumped down from the catwalk to help out the girls.

Helena and Sherry were running as fast as they could, Simmons was hot on their heels. Simmons roared again and continued to charge he knocked down pillars as he continued after the girls. Leon found a road flare, and lit it and he yelled at Simmons to get his attention and to prevent him from devouring either Helena or Sherry.

"Simmons you big freak, fetch this" Leon said as he threw the flare out the window, Simmons followed after it like a dog playing fetch, he fell and crashed down on the street below, the impact made him transform back to human form. He was pissed and transformed again this time into a giant scorpion, he ran up the side of building gaining speed as he charged after the group, Just as Simmons was running past Leon grabbed onto the beast and Jake did the same.

"Next stop woman's sporting goods, right Leon?" Jake said jokingly

"Hahahaha, nice one Jake" Leon said as they held onto Simmons.

Simmons stopped when he reached the rooftop of the Sung Li towers, there was a Helicopter landing pad but no Helicopter. Simmons threw the guys off him they hit the landing pad hard.

"Ouch I'm going to feel that one in the morning" Leon said

"For sure man, oww, that was really stupid of us" Jake said

Sherry and Helena had taken the stairs and now were also on the rooftops, the girls had helped their respected partner up, Sherry smiled warmly at Jake, and Helena winked at Leon. Simmons was in the middle of the Helicopter pad, The final battle was about to start.

Chris had contacted his superior Commander Shepard, Shepard had been worried that Chris wouldn't be coming back, when Chris said that he had Anti-Virus Shepard was very glad, Chris Redfield was his best solider after all and one of last surviving BSAA agents.

"Commander Shepard this is Chris, I have successfully retrieved the Anti-Virus, things are at their worst, China is overrun with Zombies and not to mention the new retro virus C-Virus seems to be worse than even the G-Virus, we may not be able to save China but with the Anti-Virus we maybe able to save the rest of the world, It's a long shot for sure but have to at least try something" Chris said into his intercom

"I understand Chris, get the Anti-Virus to the drop zone A.S.A.P and then get the hell out of there, you have till sunrise" Shepard said

"Why sunrise sir" Chris asked

"The government isn't going to take anymore chances they plan on nuking China at sunrise, tell agent Kennedy and then get out while you still can, I'd hate to lose you, but first drop the cure with our man stationed at the drop zone, better hurry" Shepard said

"What, wait Commander Shepard, sir?" Chris said but his intercom was dead, Shepard had hung it up.

Then Chris said to himself " I don't believe this shit, it's Raccoon City all over again, how am I suppose to contact Leon, I got it I'll try his C.O, when I drop off this cure I'm retiring, I'm getting too old for this shit"

Back at the Sunrise towers the twins Ada and Carla were still huddled up together both still completely naked, Ada had grabbed a shard of glass from when Piers had crashed through the window earlier, and hid it behind her back, and when the opportunity arose Ada would stab Carla in the heart with it. Carla turned her head to look up at Ada and smiled then spoke again

"So sis, any thoughts on my generous proposal, I could really use your help, so what do you say"

"I don't think so" Ada said and then jammed that glass shard into Carla's heart, with tears in her eyes and she said

"I'm sorry sis, but your evil, and I couldn't allow you to go through with your plan, I love you and always will but trust me this is for the best"

"Well played you bitch, I should've know that you would do something like this, I love you too, kiss me one last time" Carla said

Ada kissed her sister one last time, and Carla also had tears in eyes and said while looking into Ada's eye's still full of tears

"Even Devil's Cry, funny isn't it, goodbye my dear sister" and then Carla died in her arms, Ada just held her sister close and cried some then she laid Carla down and got dressed, she picked up Carla's dead body and wrapped her in her dress, and then carried her down the stairs and out from the tower and placed her on the ground and dug a grave to place her dead sister in. After Ada buried Carla she took her scarf and threw it in the ocean, Ada's heart felt heavy but it was truly the only way, Neo-Umbrella had to be stopped and Ada wasn't going let her sister get away with this, or Simmons for that matter and then she remember that Leon was at the Sung Li towers probably fighting Simmons.

"Hold tight sweet Leon I'm on my way, we'll stop Simmons together, I promise" Ada said running in the direction of the Sung Li towers

The battle on the roof of the Sung Li towers was one for the history books, the giant scorpion Simmons creature was aggressive and he took turns trying to kill the four friends. Jake and Sherry were on the left firing at Simmons and Leon and Helena were on the right doing the same when Leon's PDA started to beep, he switched it to speaker and spoke as he continued to shoot at Simmons

"Go ahead Hunnigan"

"Oh thank god you answered Leon, hold on I'm going to patch you through, go ahead Mr. Redfield" Hunnigan said

"Leon, Leon it's Chris, listen we have bigger problems then Simmons, in about an hour at sunrise our government is going to nuke China, I'm not joking get the hell out of there" Chris said

"What, Chris why, Chris?" Leon said as he looked to Helena with a very worried look on his face

"Hunnigan what just happened?" Leon said

"Not really sure, he must be out of range, I believe that he was serious when he said our government would nuke China, he is a BSAA agent after all" Hunnigan said

Then Simmons swung his tail as the F-7 fighter Jet started to unload a barrage of bullets and missiles at it, Chris had showed up in the nick of time.

"Leon, let's blow this freak to kingdom come" Chris shouted on the intercom that was still patched through to Leon's PDA

"Right on brother, best news that I've heard all night" Leon said

Ada had arrived in the nick of time

"I knew he couldn't resist the fight, go get him guys" Ada said as she landed her Helicopter, she had forgot that she had parked it at the harbor and it was still there the Rocket Launcher still in it

Ada grabbed the launcher and shouted to Helena

"Here catch this Helena, use it"

"Thanks Ada" Helena said as she caught the Launcher, she was the closest and she yelled at the others

"Get out of the way, take cover I'm ending this, this is for my sister Deborah, for Piers and everyone else your twisted little virus affected, and this is for me"

Helena fired the Rocket and then it impacted directly into Simmons blowing him to a million pieces. Helena dropped the Rocket Launcher and fell to her knees and cried tears of joy, it was finally over

Chris landed the F-7 and motioned for Jake and Sherry to get in, Leon and Helena joined Ada, and the three got in her Helicopter, they hightailed it away from China as fast as they could Chris and the others in F-7 followed.

Just as they had feared the BSAA commander was correct as China was nuked and the entire country was no more, completely sanitized. From a safe distance in Thailand the group got out of their planes and Sherry hugged and kissed Chris, for aiding them, Leon kissed Ada a long passionate kiss, Helena smiled and nodded at Jake he did the same back, they were safe. Then Chris approached Jake and put out his hand in a motion of friendship to shake his hand but Jake refused and spoke

"Thanks for saving us back there, Chris but I think there is something you need to know, I'm Wesker's son, and you killed my father didn't you"

"Yeah, he had it coming, I didn't know that he had a son, sorry that I didn't tell you sooner" Chris said

"It's ok, you make Sherry happy and that is all that matters, not my psycho father or that lunatic Simmons, or any of it, we're cool man" Jake said accepting his handshake and the two shook hands

"So what are we going to do now?" Ada asked

"Well since we are in Thailand why don't we catch a Muay Thai tournament, heard about this one fighter he is suppose to be the undisputed champion, calls himself the King of Muay Thai, he has an eye patch on one eye, and is built like a brick shithouse" Jake said

"That could be fun, I've never seen a Muay Thai fight" Sherry said

The gang just stood there thinking of what they could do next

"I know, follow me everyone, we will enjoy this victory, and celebrate it the only way I know how, Paaaaartttyyyy" Chris said

Everyone even Ada laughed

"Oh why not, we deserved it, are you coming Helena?" Leon said

"Sure, sounds great" Helena said

They walked back to their rides Leon sat in the pilot's seat and Ada got on his lap, Helena climbed in the back, Chris once again took the controls of the F-7 and Jake sat behind him and Sherry jumped on his lap, he closed the cockpit window and they flow away back towards New York.

Epilogue

Back at Chris apartment, true enough to his word they were having a party, and Claire was overjoyed to see Sherry after a long hug and some girl talk Sherry introduced Jake to her. Leon had brought Ada of course, Chris didn't mind he thought that she was pretty cool, Claire wasn't so sure how to feel about her, but Leon was happy, Helena brought her famous potato e salad and even Barry Burton had come with his family he was glad that Chris had thought of him after all these years, Rebecca Chamber was there as well she was so happy to see everyone that she would hug anyone even if she didn't know them. Josh and Sheva had also come to the party Sheva of course gave Chris a kiss on his cheek. Everyone was there except for the one most precious to Chris beside Claire, where was Jill?

As the others had settled into their spots at the table outside, and as Chris was flipping the last of the burgers in an apron that said "Kiss the Cook" he heard a sweet familiar voice

"So mind if I kiss the cook?" A girl said

Chris turned around there was Jill, she jumped on him and kissed him all over,her hair was still blonde but she kind of liked it she was excited to see Chris and he was so excited back that he was speechless, he just kissed her passionately and then he told everyone that the burgers were ready, he grabbed a beer and sat down at the head of the table, Barry and his wife, the girls next to them Moira and Poly to his right, Claire to his left, Leon across from her with Ada sitting on his lap, Helena setting next them and Sherry and Jake, next to Claire was Sheva and Josh, and Becca next to them. Jill plopped down on Chris's lap, He was very happy that they were all there and everyone was having a good time. Chris decided to say something

" I'm so glad that everyone could make it here today, but before we go any farther I'd like to take sometime to remember our friends that couldn't be here tonight, so to Piers Nivians and the BSAA Soldiers that I lost in Indonesia, and the rest of the STARS team, Deb Harper, and Carla Radames, may they all find peace in the afterlife, and may they live on in our memories"

"Well said Chris" Barry said in a gruff voice

"Now let's eat" Chris added in

After the party was over and as the guest were all leaving Ada stopped and Leon talked with her

"What is it Ada" Leon asked

"Leon, being here with your friends was nice, I hope that we can do more things like this, Seeing Chris with his girlfriend got me thinking that I'd like to settle down" Ada said

"Well, in that case Ada, Ada Wong will you marry me?" Leon asked as he presented her with an engagement ring

Will Ada except Leon's marriage proposal, guess we may never know that is a tale for another time, hope you enjoyed the story, Ada's adventures will never truly be over so long as there is evil in the world and as long there is good there will always be evil.

The End 


End file.
